Rin x Reader
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: You are becoming an Exorcist, and your adopted mother is a dragoon, also a teacher at Cram School.You meet your first friend, Shiemi Moriyama. Your first crush, Rin Okumura. And your first rival is Amaimon. Rated M for safety. (Lemon in chapter 5)


**Hello minna!**

**I deleted my last story; I didn't really like it...and for many reasons. *sigh***

**So I hope you guys enjoy this one. You'd better gimme good reviews *^***

**LOL jk jk XD **

**Please review and lettme know if I can fix anything. Arigato!~**

**Before I forget:**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(Y/L) = Your last name**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

* * *

• The First Day •

You were walking to your new class. You were studying to become an exorcist. Your parents died and was burnt to death by Satan and you're living with your adopted mother, who is also becoming a paladin. She's one of the teachers from True Cross Academy. Your mother was a dragoon. She knew about demons, and she also knew Shiro Fujimoto. As you walked into class, you saw a teacher who looked the same age as you. He bowed and greeted to you.

"My name is Yukio Okumura. I am a teacher but I am the same age as you. You may call me Mr. Okumura." He then introduced you to everyone. "Everyone, meet..." He paused for a moment and looked at you.

"O-Oh! M-My name is (Y/N, Y/L ).." You said shyly. Everyone greeted you, and Yukio assigned you to sit behind a boy named Rin Okumura, which you heard your mother talk about. Rin Okumra, the son of Satan. You also remembered that Rin had a brother, but didn't know who.

During class, you wrote a few notes down and paid attention. Then the bell was about to ring.

"Alright class. Class will be ending in a few minutes here. Pack your things and make sure you read pages 5-10, and write a five paragraph on what it was about. You must write a paragraph for each page. Have a good day." He packed his things inside his suit case and left. Then the bell rang and you got up to leave. You were hungry, so you decided to go eat at a restaurant.

• First meeting •

You walked inside the restaurant and you sat down alone. Then a girl with short blonde hair, wearing the same uniform as you, came inside. She spotted you and then sat by you. "

Do you mind if I sit by you?"

You shook your head. "I-I don't mind."

She smiled brightly. "M-My name is Shiemi Moriyama! Y-You're one of the new students, right?"

You nodded slowly. "Y-Yes...I think I saw you in class too."

You remembered seeing her but didn't really pay attention.

"O-Oh...and my name is (Y/N, Y/L)! N-Nice to meet you, Shiemi-chan..." You said quietly.

She nodded. "Do you like flowers?"

You tilted your head side to side. "Ah..they're okay. But they're pretty." Shiemi's eyes widened. "R-Really? Y-You should visit my home sometime! I have a garden full of flowers in my backyard. My mother runs a shop and I'm the one who usually waters the plants and flowers."

You were amazed on how Shiemi and her mother had a garden. "It must've been hard for Shiemi to grow and take care of the flowers and plants" you thought.

"Y-You must've worked hard to get those plants and flowers..." She shook her head.

"I planted some of them, but it was my grandma's garden. She died a few months ago, and she told me to watch over the garden. That is why I treasure it so much. Would you like to come see my garden after we eat?" You nodded. "Sure, why not?" You smiled warmly and she smiled back. You ordered food for you and Shiemi. After eating, you put the money on the table and left with Shiemi. You both walked down the street and you both were talking to each other. "(Y/N), do you have a crush on anyone?" "No, not at the moment..." You didn't know anyone in class except for the teacher and Shiemi. Though you also saw a few boys in your class who were cute. Shiemi bobbed her head.

"I see...my crush is Yuki-chan." "Yuki-chan?"

You thought. "You mean...Mr. Okumura...? But he's the same age as us, right?" "Yeah, and he's Rin's brother. You've heard of him right?" You nodded, and was surprised to know that Yukio was Rin's brother. "But isn't Rin the older one?" "Yup! But Yuki-chan is...well, more mature. But Rin is also mature too, in his own way." She giggled. You also giggled and smiled, looking at the ground. When you both arrived, she opened the gate to her backyard, and you were amazed. "Wow!" You smiled brightly. You ran in the garden and smelled some of the flowers. Shiemi giggled.

"I have to finish watering some of the plants. Would you like to help me?" You nodded, wanting to see more flowers. "Your garden is so beautiful" you said amazed and smiling wide. Shiemi nodded and gave you a few seeds. "You can help plant also." Just then, a woman with brown hair came. She was surprised to see you there.

"Oh, hello. Are you one of Shiemi's friends?" You nodded. Shiemi smiled. "Oka-san, (Y/N) is helping me with the garden. You don't have to worry." The woman nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, (Y/N). Shiemi, be sure to do your homework when you're done. In a little bit I need you to watch the shop. So hurry up and I may need a few things for you and your friend." Shiemi nodded. "Okay, Oka-san."

• First Task •

After watering and planting in the garden, you both went inside and waited for Shiemi's mother. She came out and headed to the door.

"Shiemi, I need you to watch the shop and I need your friend to come with me. You don't mind do you?" You shook your head. "I don't mind."

You went ahead and put your shoes on. "Alright then. Your mother, Akira Kunomo, wanted to talk to me, but I don't know where she lives.

She came and stopped by to talk to me the other day." You nodded slightly.

"Oh! Yes..we don't live that far but I can show you."

You opened the door and started to walk. When you arrived you knocked on the door. Your mother came out and you greeted your mother.

"Oka-san, Shiemi Moriyama's mother wanted to see you."

Your mother bowed. "Please come in."

"I'll be going back to the shop to help Shiemi now, Mrs. Moriyama." You bowed and scurried out, back to Shiemi's house. You entered the store and saw Shiemi sitting there. "I hope you didn't wait long." You said, panting.

You sat down beside her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked around. "Well...I'd like it if you helped me sort out some stuff my mother bought the other day...I promised I'd help her yesterday and she completely forgot. I wanted to do it before she forgets again." Shiemi went to go grab the items from the bag. "That reminds me, it's in my mothers room. I'll be back." You nodded, and sat there looking around quietly. Then you saw someone opening the front door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" It was Rin, the boy you sat behind in class. "Oh? Where's Shiemi?" He looked around. You spoke quietly.

"U-Um, Shiemi said she'll be right back.." Rin looked at you. "Huh? You're the new student, right? I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet you." He shook your hand and you smiled, giggling also introducing yourself.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N) (Y/L)." He smiled cutely at you. You thought, "How can he be the son of satan? He's so cute and gentle..." Just then, Shiemi came out. "I'm back! Oh, hi Rin!" She smiled. "Nice to see you both talking to each other." She said smiling. You blushed slightly, looking away.

"By the way, where's Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked looking around. Rin sighed. "You're worried about him? Well, he had to go on a mission. He made me go do some damn errands. I told him I'd be happy enough to do it for my kid brother. But seriously, he's such a pain in the ass...he made me do tons of crap today." He scratched his head and looked back at you and Shiemi. "And he freakin' gave me a list. Let's see..." He looked through them. "Here Shiemi. I don't know what these are, so I'll hand em' to you." Shiemi grabbed the list from Rin and started to read through them. She searched for the items while you sat there, staring at Rin. He looked at you and you looked away blushing. "(Y/N). Who's your parents?" Your eyes widened.

"U-Um, my real parents died...I'm living with my adopted mother, Akira Kunomo..." Rin repeated your mothers name under his breath, over and over. "Akira Kunomo...Akira Kunomo...oh! I know her. My adopted father knew her. She came by one day and was talking to my old man about something..."

You were surprised your mother knew Shiro Fujimoto. Of course, you knew about Rin, since your mother told you a few things. She always went to Shiro's house on the weekends to talk about Exorcising and such. "Alright, Rin, here's your stuff." She gave a bag to Rin and he smiled. "Thanks, Shiemi!" You blushed at his smile. He also thanked you, and you shook your head. "B-But I didn't help with anything..." Rin shrugged. "But it'd be better than nothing. I'll see you both tomorrow." He said waving. He then left the store.

• First Tutor •

As you walked into class, a girl with red and orange-blondish hair came in. She wore shorts and had large breasts. She was only wearing a bra. You sat down in your seat.

You tapped Rin's shoulder. "Who's that?"

He turned to you. "She's Ms. Shura, or you can call her Ms. Kirigakure." Shima, who sat next to you, stared at the new teacher. "Her boobs...so big~"

You shook your head, and giggled. "Alright class." She said sighing. "Take out your notebooks and go to text page 197." A girl with purplish and blackish hair, raised her hand.

"Yes, Izumo?"

"We don't have our notebooks numbered."

Shura shrugged. "Sorry bout' that. I meant your textbooks." She looked through the papers. "Now, you kids better be payin' attention.

Hopefully not slakin'"

You opened your textbook. You read through it carefully as the teacher called on you. "Hey! New kid!" You looked up. "M-Me?" She nodded. "Read the first paragraph." You nodded, and started reading the first paragraph.

•ω• •ω- ^ω^

You sighed, after reading the paragraph. You looked at Rin, who was sitting in front of you. You tapped him. "Rin, do you have anything to do after school?"

He looked behind you and whispered. "No, but if you want, I could take you out to eat, at my place." He said smirking

You were confused. "W-What? At your house...wait, you can cook?!"

He laughed quietly. "Of course. Everyone can cook, can't they?"

You rolled your eyes. "Not everyone."

He grinned. "Okay fine. But a lot of people love my food. I-I'm not trying to brag or anything."

You smiled and giggled.

* * *

**Sorry if the fanfiction is too short. I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^_^**

**Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
